2012-09-13 - Invader Skrull: Jail Bait
A week, and not much progress. Through Tron has been sent as a runner when he admitted to his teleportation powers through the network - which again wasn't easy for the blocks, and the fact the Boss of the floor didn't want messages sent out other than Tron. The amount of firewalls and protections even after the team managed to get through put in place were insane, and each specially programmed with the help of Tron to only permit Tron through and what he carries. The Boss said more than once in private, "Anyone asks you to carry a message, let me know immediately. I trust the team as a whole, but not sure who to trust as individuals. Watch your back." No one is permitted to travel alone, always in groups of three at minimum. The elevators are working mostly, but won't open on all the floors and definately not the top level. They did manage to get access tot he level of Commander Hill's office, and that's where the idea came from. Tron would carry a personal letter to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier for Commander Hill for the Director. Who is the Director? Who knows! But they hope if anyone could stop from being replaced, it would be the mysterious Director. They don't have a lot of options. The one security guard Skrull was captured, but ended up committing sucide before he could be properly questioned or did he? There are whispers that there is another inflirtrator that murdered him. And there was that incident where another team member fell down the stairs and died when two of them were seperated from their third party member briefly. The big Boss types the letter and seals it, putting Commander Hill's seal on it. He provided Tron with the location he needed to go to, to state there was an emergency in the New York City headquarters and that Commander Hill ordered him to deliver a message directly to the Director, was given to him by the big Boss. "Go there, tell them that, and don't be cocky. There are over 300 agents in this branch whose lives depend on you. Don't screw up." Talk about pressure! The letter is even hidden within some really good fake flesh beneath Tron's shirt, and he is provided with a SHIELD badge and ID, which is created at the location. Talk about a crazy first week at a new job Tron's there a few hours and the place goes to hell in a hand backet though he thrives on it. While he knows the real risk and danger he has a hard time not seeing this as a game some grand campaign he is in on some RPG. He also can't help but feel like 007 and even thinks about ordering a black suit and hitting on some of the female agents to see if he can get lucky. Tron being the cocky kid he is, is loving this and takes the letter and goes. He travels thought the wires at the speed of infomation. He reappears in the cell base coming out of wall socket. He quicky makes his way to the commander of the base (if he did not appear in front of him) flashing his badge when ever spot and telling he needs to talk to him/her. Well, more like you have to try and be careful of the aggressive systems in the S.H.I.E.L.D. cell system that could maim or kill you, and when you pop out, you have about three Agents ready to blow your head off, yelling at you to get on your hands and knees, and one even moving in to attack you physically if you don't quickly respond. It takes some talking to get that smoothed out, and showing your badge and ID, before they show you to the Commander, wearing very pissed off expressions. One of them looked like they wanted to shoot you anyway, and warned you if you tried that again rather than going through the gate, he would kill you. Are they paranoid much? Very much so. Making friends is not Tron's strong point apparently. The current head of the cell, only ten men strong listens to the explaination, and scowls, "We haven't been able to contact Headquarters and noticed the lockdown. Didn't realize they had a mutie like you. I'll contact the Hellicarrier and arrange a meeting," though he appears suspicious. "Wait in the main room." It's about thirty minutes later before the leader of the cell comes out, "Come on, Agent 32 is going to fly you out, and bring you back later." He pauses at the flying car door, "Still wish you would tell me what the hell was going on, but if it's a lockdown, it's something big. I'll keep the crew on high alert. Let us know if you need anything." Except, can Tron really trust them? Agent 32 is an older man, and he takes the car flying high in the sky. And no, it has a roof and the windows are locked. It takes three hours to reach the Hellicarrier, and it is....huge! Not pleased with all the guns in his face, they are on the same side after all, he said nothing and before leaving he gives the commander a suggestion, ""I know my rank is no where it should be to try to shape policy and I can't tell you what going on, but commnder keep your men in groups don't let them to be by them selves just to be on the safe said." He lets the mutie comment go. He will remember it though. In the car he listens to his MP3 player as he play angry bird on his smart phone. Once the hellicarrier comes into view his jaw drops at the sight a flying air craft carrier is not something he seen before. After he recovers he said to him self, "Yeah real low key." Agent 32 just smirks, not the talkative type, but apparently he heard. He talks on the radio, announcing himself so he doesn't get shot out of the sky as he goes in for a landing. When the doors open, the wind is harsh up here and loud. Still, there are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents waiting at the entrance to access the internal base, waiting for the two of you. Agent 32 explains the situation simply: "He's from the lockdown NYC HQ, says has a message from Commander Hill for the Director." Agent 32 is then escorted away for some grub, as Tron is taken elsewhere. "The Director said they would meet you alone." The agent looks suspicious, a woman, perhaps in her 30s. Stern and disciplined, she walks with he back straight and with a military stride. Her hair is cut really short, blonde in color, and she wears the official S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform as it appears at first glance everyone here does. You are taking within the bowels of the Hellicarrier and shown an office door that has a sign that reads: 'Director'. The agent knocks on the door firmly and a male voice says, "Enter." The woman then opens the door for you, and once you are in, closes it behind you. The man that interrogated you and finally hired you on to S.H.I.E.L.D. is behind his desk, working on a computer. He saves and closes his work when he looks up to see you with his one good eye. Fury snorts, "Knew I couldn't get rid of you that easily. Sit down and get to the point." No nonsense as usual. Tron follows 32 to the doors and then is handed off to an agent of more his liking. He always had a thing for a older women and 30's is prefect. If this was not life and death he would go all 007 charm on her but since it is he just spends the walk a few paces behind her as if show her rank respect but in truth looking at her ass. Once they get to the door he enters when told. He slips into a chair and smiles at the one eye man. He can't help but get one thing in, "I bet you are glad you did not leave me in that room?" He lifts his shirt and pulls off the skin with a wince, well he now got a smooth chest. he hands the not to Fury, "I would never guess you be the one in charge of everything. Now I feel honored you thought of interrograting me your self." "If you think I'm the real Director, you have another thing coming kid," Fury says. "I'm not even the guy you met before, and keep that to yourself; and no, I'm not a Skrull either. But the real Director has some messages for you. First, stop checking out your co-workers, Jail Bait. Second, there are more Skrull then just the three gift wrapped for you in the conference room level if you even reached it yet." The group hasn't yet. "And third, you have some new missions. Before I dive into your assignments though, who sent you with a message, as I know damn well Commander Hill is being held by the Skrull and Skrull Hill is currently wishing /it/ was dead." Tron frowns and places the note back in his pocket, "I suppose to only give the note to the director sir. I am not to say anything to anyone else." He stands, "with do respect I need to see the director. He might be taken the mission more to heart then he letting on. Since this man said he not the dircetor he will not say anything or hand over the note. "You will never meet the Director," Fury says as he moves to open the drawer and pull out a cigar. He then lights it and starts to spoke it. He blows the smoke out slowly. "No one will see him till this is all settled. An LMD is what you are going to get kid. You know what that is? It means, I'm a robot. Cut me and I'll bleed, but it's synthetic." Another draw on the smoke, then he blows it out, "Honestly, don't care what it says, keep it. I'm guessing the floor boss gave it to you. Tell them that the Director is compromised, they are on their own. And you, you are to find ever single Skrull in that base however you have to, and kill them. From what the Director reported to me, there are at least twenty more Skrull if not more in that base Tron. Welcome to the Director's little Secret Warriors. And no, you don't have a choice," his one good eye narrowed. "It's do or die now. When you have completed this mission, contact the Director with this," and something is pulled out of his pocket and tosses it toward you. It's a little ear piece. "You will need to report the number of Skrull discovered and disposed of, and their identities. If you don't have all the right information, connection will be severed and will not be reestablished ever again. Don't contact him till you finish the job. He /will/ know if you are not doing it right." Tron catches the ear piece and looks it over then looks at the robot, "oh I see." Now he looks at Fury with eyes you seen before the ones that he wants to take something apart, "This is very strange how does he know all this? We had no contract from the outside world other then me. I have not told anyone what's going on. Is he in the base? That must be it since everything is in lock down even the computer pathways thanks to me. But that does not tell me how you know he should not be able to reach the outside world without me knowing." He folds his arms and thinks this over. A puzzle he like puzzles. "Like hell you will kid, I'll still shoot you in the leg. You can hobble back to your mission, I'm fine with that. I may not have free will, but with the Director's personality programmed in me, I like myself way too damn much." And apparently, he has a sarcastic sense of humor. And has to stop reading your mind! "I was activated by the Director and he let me know what was going on. Who do you think told you were the hidden override files were to the camera system?" And the one you watched walk out with the half shifted Skrull Hill, along with Black Widow dragging two other Skrull out. How did they so easily override the lockdown?! "And you aren't going to figure everything out kid. You are too young, too immature, and the Director is light years head of you. Now get the hell out of here and keep your mouth shut about what we spoke about. Just let the Floor Boss know he is on his own, you all are. This is big enough to cripple S.H.I.E.L.D. if we don't weed it out fast and viciously." His one good eye narrows at you. "Try not to screw up and get yourself shot by not obeying basic security protocols." Tron frowns and wonders if the bot could read minds somehow but then he speaks, "If this is so big why not bring in outside help the Avengers, Fantastic 4, umm Excalibur, they coudl help. One super power group to face another, why go in alone?" In reality, Fury just knows Tron that well. "First, no way in hell they aren't compromised too, and I already got plans in place for that." He is talking in 'I' again, back in-character. "Maybe if you do your damn job well and quickly, you might find something interesting out. So go do something useful, and get the hell back there. And wear the S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform if you ever try to visit me again," Fury states before another drag on his cigar. Tron gives you a nod and turns. He leaves the office and heads back to the flying car. He will fly the car back on his own if there no one to fly it. In truth, he's hoping no one there to fly it. There is, darn Agent 32! But hey, you get to walk behind the female agent again, though she does state, "Stop staring at my ass jail bait." Grrrr, the LDM ratted you out! Well, least you know the Director is sadistic. Tron smiles at the woman, "oh come on most women would love a younger guy looking at her. Maybe I can take you out sometime? I promise we go someplace real nice and you can get what ever." Then he back into the car and off back to the base but before he gets out of sight she get a text message, "Pick you up after this is all over." ... Response BLEEPED Out ...